Sweet Insanity
by Scyllaya
Summary: Gabriel lives his life, one night after another, hundreds behind him, hundreds before him. Change is something too much to wish for. After one night he wishes things could be different. Human AU, Dean/Gabriel, Gabriel/Lilith, SLASH, minor het & femslash


**Title: **Sweet Insanity

**Author: scyllaya**

**Recipient: amor_remanet**

**Word count: **~ 9 100

**Characters/pairings: **Gabriel/Dean, Gabriel/Lilith, Lilith/OFC

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **cursing, graphic sexual content (slash, femslash, a little bit of bondage, sort of groupsex with voyeurism), drug-use, heavy drinking

**Summary: **Prompt: _**"Everything passes, everything breaks, everything wearies". **__  
>Gabriel lives his life, one night after another, hundreds behind him, hundreds before him. He knows change is something too much to wish for, even if after one night he wishes things could be different.<em>

**Author notes: **All-human AU.Written for **spnraritiesfest** at Livejournal.

I admit the prompts made me think very hard and long, this line was what made my muse going. I have no idea what you expected dear recipient, but I hope you will like what I wrote. Even if I have no clue whether I managed to capture the prompt. I did my best, my muse went in this direction.

**Beta: ****switchbladesis **

**Title ****from/Theme Song:** _A Perfect Circle – A Stranger _

_please listen: scyllaya(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/8124390389/a-perfect-circle-a-stranger_

Enjoy!

x~x~x

Gabriel stood on the edge of the roof staring down at the traffic on the street, the cars so small that only their lights reached his eyes. He took another swig from the bottle and enjoyed the burn of alcohol as the cool night wind caressed his cheeks. He took one small step after another on the thin edge not even needing to raise his arms for balance. Gabriel enjoyed being far up enough that the noise of the city faded into almost complete silence and the air was not thick and warm with smog, but still there was too much light for stars on the orange sky, even the moon was nothing but a glimmering cold coin peeking out from behind some clouds. It was the same night as the hundreds behind him, and hundreds more before him. Rinse and repeat, again and again. And not for the first time he thought about his long dead mother as the wind swept through his dark golden hair, she used to tell them they were all angels. If he took another step forward would there be wings to save him or would he simply break to pieces like everyone else? He had his bet on the latter.

x~x~x

He's been here for months now, so at this point he could call the bar, the table and the comfortable couch he was sitting on all his usual, just like the whiskey in his hand and of course his gorgeous girl, Lilith, who was sipping her martini slowly sprawled on the couch on his side.

'You in the mood for something special tonight, baby?' she asked.

'What do you have in mind?' Gabriel asked as he glanced down on her. She licked away a few drops that spilled out from the side of her glass before her eyes locked on something on the other side of the room. Gabriel followed her gaze until he spotted a brunette girl in the short leather skirt. Long legs, tan skin, round breasts, cute face... she had warm colors and nice curves, exactly Lilith's type.

'Nice pick, sweetheart,' he admitted as he let his eyes roam over her, he was allowed to look after all. 'But not sure I'm in the mood for a private show.'

Lilith chuckled as she let her head rest on his shoulder and looked up at him.

'I picked one for you, too,' she said with a wide smile. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously, he didn't let himself take a closer look on what the bar offered tonight yet. Lilith raised her head and looked towards the bar.

'The suit?' Gabriel asked. It wasn't his usual, but not bad.

'No, the leather jacket,' Lilith corrected, and Gabriel took a closer look. Big guy, very pretty, damn nice ass, and the lips were downright sinful the way they wrapped around the beer bottle when he took a sip... a freakin' ten if anyone asked him.

'Damn, very nice,' he hummed. 'He's probably out of my league though,' he added. Lilith's hand dropped down onto his thigh and she ran her fingers down the inside of his leg, digging her nails into the muscle.

'_No one_ is out of your league, baby,' she said and Gabriel laughed at her reply while she turned and straddled his lap and kissed him hard and deeply. 'And he was checking you out a few minutes ago.' She looked down at him with darkened eyes one more time before she stood up and walked towards the brunette on the other side of the bar.

Gabriel drowned the rest of his whiskey and made his way over to the bar where the hot guy in the leather jacket stood. He was not talking with anybody and didn't have anyone on his side. He got enough glances and attention from the other patrons, but it seemed like Gabriel was still in time, as nobody was hitting on him.

'Another one?' asked the barkeep. His name was Donnie, Gabriel's mind supplied.

'Yeah, make it a double,' Gabriel replied and was pleased that the guy turned and looked at him for a second when he spoke up, he did stop directly next to him after all. 'You getting ready for the real stuff or are you just the beer kinda guy?' he asked as he looked up at him, and damn, he really was a big guy.

'Depends on the mood,' he answered, and he even had a nice deep voice. He stood leisurely and had the right amount of confidence in his body language, most definitely the type that could have anybody. A challenge then, but those Gabriel liked very much.

'And what mood is that supposed to be? Seeing as you're standing in a bar all by yourself,' Gabriel continued.

The guy looked at him for a moment before he answered. 'Bored,' he said. Which Gabriel translated as being interested.

'Well, that I can help you with, big boy. This is my favorite place, you are definitely not allowed to continue being bored here,' he said with a small smirk. The guy just looked at him, his face not easily readable, but he was not objecting. 'Donnie, make that two drinks' Gabriel called to the bartender. The two whiskeys were on the bar not long after and Gabriel took one and raised it, the guy took his own glass and their clinked them together.

'Name's Gabriel,' he said as he held out a hand.

There was a beat of silence before the guy answered, 'Dean,' and they shook hands. Gabriel probably held onto his hand a tad longer than necessary, but Dean was rolling with it.

'So, I'm here a lot, you're new. What brings you here?' Gabriel asked.

'Actually I had a question for you first,' Dean said.

'Sure, hit me,' Gabriel leaned against the bar.

'What does your girlfriend think about you hitting on me here?' Gabriel just let a lazy smile spread on his face as he turned and searched for Lilith in the crowd. This also meant that she was right, Dean did check him out before if he saw that he was sitting with her.

'Well, first of all, she's too busy to pay attention right now,' he said as he let his gaze rest on the woman as she was suggestively close to the brunette, both of them laughing and touching innocently... for now.

'Huh,' was Dean's only reaction as he took in the sight of the two women. 'So, not your girlfriend?'

'She kinda is, but no worries. I mean if you would be a woman I'd get a punch in my face or a kick in the nuts and she would set your hair on fire, but like this? All cool.'

Dean looked curious when he looked back at him. 'Not sure I'm following.'

'She's not allowed to fuck other guys, I'm not allowed to screw any chicks... beyond that...,' he shrugged with a smirk and let the sentence trail off and hang in the air.

'That's pretty...'

'Awesome?' Gabriel prompted.

'I wanted to say "weird", but whatever floats your boat, dude.'

'I can of course stick around and enjoy the show whenever she has lady company,' Gabriel added with a sly smirk and raised eyebrows. Dean looked at him then glanced at Lilith and the brunette for a second.

'Ok, that does sound pretty awesome,' he admitted while a small smirk of his own was playing on his lips. Gabriel chuckled.

'So...'

'So what?' Dean asked.

'You were right, I am hitting on you,' Gabriel said easily. 'Am I wasting my time?' Dean turned towards him and let his eyes ran over him lazily, Gabriel was not someone to lose confidence under such a gaze, even if Dean's green eyes were quite spectacular, so he just took another sip from his drink while he leaned to the bar casually.

'We'll see,' Dean said finally as he let his elbow rest on the counter and he also took another sip from his whiskey. Oh Gabriel liked him already, he was definitely more than a hot piece of meat.

x~x~x

Dean just knew that this had to count as one of the stupidest ideas of his life and that was a very long list of stupid crazy shit he's done. He should've kept his distance for now and most definitely should've said no the second he realized what was going on, but he didn't. And a few hours later here he was watching as Gabriel walked towards his apartment door. He couldn't help it when his eyes drifted down to take in the view of his ass in the tight jeans. Bad idea, really bad idea.

So why didn't he say no? Obviously he was a moron, the last thing he should have been doing was to climb in bed with Gabriel – freakin' _Gavrail_ _Domitrovich _for fuck's sake – oh, he didn't have to introduce himself completely for Dean to know exactly who he was. But somehow when those almost golden eyes locked on him he found himself responding, accepting the offered drinks and flirting back and it obviously led to him following Gabriel back to his place. Gabriel opened his front door and stepped in. Dean followed. Stupid fucking bad idea, but there was just something about Gabriel that attracted him undeniably. He also hadn't gotten laid in a while, so probably that was an additional reason, too.

The second the door closed Dean's head whipped up at the female voice, or voices coming from one direction.

'Well, look at that. Seems like Lil's already home,' Gabriel smirked. And this thing Gabriel had going on with this chick just had to be one of the weirdest things Dean has even seen. But then again, who was he to judge with his long line of one-night-stands that even involved a hot pair of twins at one point. Gabriel shed his jacket so Dean followed his example and gave it to Gabriel who hung both up there at the entry way.

Gabriel started walking deeper into the apartment then and Dean followed without having to be prompted. The place was nothing special, but also not a run-down hole. The furniture was mismatched and the decor seemed to be the definition of diversity. No attention paid to colors or styles, just function and comfort. Dean liked it.

Gabriel stopped at the entrance to one of the rooms and leaned to the wall while crossing his arms over his chest. Dean walked closer until he could see too... and well, damn.

First his eyes landed on Gabriel's girl – Lilith, his mind supplied – as she had half of her clothes off, exposing her back completely and the lines of naked white flesh was only covered slightly in places by her long golden hair and that just drew Dean's attention to her. Her tight dark jeans also showed off the curve off her ass perfectly. She was kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, the brunette Dean had seen with her in the bar was completely naked – except for her heels – and was laid out in front of her, her head thrown back, one leg thrown over the arm of the couch, the other trying to find leverage on the floor. Her hands were tied together tightly with a leather belt above her head, her fingers clenching repeatedly and her nails trying to dig into the back of the couch. Dean didn't see much of her as Lilith's body covered her almost completely, but he did catch way more than enough. He heard Gabriel hum in a pleased way next to him while Lilith kept kissing and sucking on the brunette's full breasts, biting and toying with the erect nipples. The brunette already had dark red marks all over her neck and cleavage where her flesh was marked up by the blond woman's mouth.

The next thing he noticed that they were probably pretty smashed, no one moved the way the women did unless they were drunk or took something else and he saw it more than enough times not to recognize it from the movements of their limbs. He was torn away from the view when he felt a hand on his stomach. He glanced down at Gabriel.

'Enjoy the show, I'll get you a drink,' he said, and moved away without waiting for an answer, his fingers slid across his stomach, touching the line of skin right above his belt. Gabriel was pretty damn bossy, that he had noticed already. Dean cursed himself for having a thing for that. A loud moan made him look back into the living room, where Lilith and her lady-friend were enjoying themselves.

They were kissing: open-mouthed, messy wet kisses, uncoordinatedly mashing their kiss-bitten lips together. Lilith pushed the brunette's leg that was on the floor a little higher, bending her knee and making her spread her legs wider. Her lips let go of hers and traveled down to her neck again, sucking a new mark into the tan skin while her free hand traveled down from her breasts to her stomach and even lower until she could tease her. Her fingers got shiny and slick immediately from her wet opening before she pushed in two fingers in one go and the brunette arched her back off from the couch in pleasure.

Dean was pretty sure that he didn't make a sound, but he did find himself looking into Lilith's sharp gaze, such a light blue that it looked metallic gray and she was most definitely not smashed at all, her eyes were clear even if her pupils did widen a little with lust. She didn't stop moving her fingers in and out of the other woman while she thrashed and moaned under her hands. Dean didn't look away. It seemed like she liked that as her full lips curled into a hint of a smile before she turned back towards the brunette sucking one of her nipples back into her mouth again.

A hand on the small of his back broke him out from staring at the obviously arousing show in front of him and Gabriel was holding out a glass for him, whiskey again with ice.

'Like it?' Gabriel asked as his gaze drifted over to Lilith and the brunette for a second before he looked back at Dean, his hand not leaving the small of his back but tracing small patterns.

'Not bad at all,' Dean told him, as he took a swing from his glass, possibly a lot larger gulp than one should take from such drinks, but he was pleasantly buzzed already and it was not like the stuff was actually that quality. He emptied his glass pretty soon while he kept looking at what was happening on the couch. Lilith climbed over the brown-haired chick who let out a noise of complain as the fingers slipped out of her, but she was more than willing to start licking and sucking on the breasts that were offered to her in return.

Gabriel took the empty glass out of his hand and put it down to the chest of drawers close by before he easily slid back into Dean's personal space. He grabbed Dean's belt and used it to turn him a little and push him to the nearest wall stepping close enough for Dean to feel the heat of his body, this put the scene of the two women on the couch now grinding together right in front of him. Dean let Gabriel position him. His attention was torn between the girls and Gabriel, but when the shorter man pressed closer to him he locked his eyes on him instead of them. Gabriel's answer was a pleased smirk.

He slid his hand under Dean's T-shirt and stroked his abs before sliding it around his waist, resting it on the small of his back, still touching skin. He tilted his chin up in obvious invitation, his eyes dark gold in the dim light of the living room and not leaving Dean's face for a second, he didn't move closer, just waited. Dean didn't refuse him and leaned down a little to seal their lips together.

Both of them were drinking the same thing, so Dean didn't taste anything but the flavor of whiskey as they deepened their kiss and let their tongues meet. Gabriel was shorter than him, but still much taller than most of the women Dean got involved with. He was at a pretty comfortable height, so Dean didn't have to angle his head much down awkwardly like he was always forced with most chicks.

Gabriel was not wasting any time. After a few moments of kissing that got deeper and more heated by the second, he reached for Dean's belt again, but this time to undo it. Dean made some sort of disapproving noise in his throat, because while the two women looked definitely hot in the other side of the room, he was not sure he wanted to have an audience.

'Relax,' Gabriel breathed into his mouth. 'You will like this Dean-o, don't mind the ladies... or just keep watching them,' he chuckled as he moved his mouth down to the side of Dean's neck and unbuckled his belt. Then went to open his jeans, too.

Dean had full view of Lilith and the brunette again. And fuck, now both of them were naked, grinding and sliding on each other, their full breasts pushed together while they kissed messily, moaning. How did he not hear how loud they were? Well, okay, Gabriel was pretty distracting. The shorter man pulled the zipper down and now that he had enough space pushed his hand inside, Dean let out a pleasant moan at the pressure on his growing erection, even if it was not yet direct contact.

Dean was not someone to let his partner take the lead this much, even if he had been a bit overwhelmed at first, so he put his hand on the back of Gabriel's skull, twisting his fingers into his hair, grabbing it tightly, and crushed their lips together again, kissing him more vehemently, almost violently this time. The almost growl Gabriel let out probably meant that he liked it. He let go of his lips and it was his turn to move to his neck, leaving his marks on the skin with his lips and teeth. In return, Gabriel pushed his hand inside his boxers, finally touching the hardening flesh directly, a deep pleased sound left Dean's throat as he sucked on the beating pulse on Gabriel's neck. This might've been so fucking stupid, but damn it felt so good.

'Oh, we're gonna have so much fun,' Gabriel chuckled darkly and promptly slid down to his knees.

'Oh fuck,' Dean breathed. He didn't let go of Gabriel's hair though, not like it seemed like he minded the fingers twisted in his locks. Gabriel leaned closer as he pulled his dick out of the boxers, not really pulling his jeans further down for it. The zipper was not exactly comfortable, but he didn't really give a damn. He could feel Gabriel's breath on his cock and he tilted his head back until he could rest it on the wall. The scene of Lilith and the brunette on the couch was right in front of him again and he would not have been able to tell what caused him to get even harder: Gabriel being this close to his cock or seeing the brunette's head buried between Lilith's thighs. And now he could see her completely like this and damn she was one smoking hot girl, her skin white and pristine, golden locks falling down on her shoulders and beautiful large breasts, full lips red and shiny and seductive eyes and the noises she was making should've been fucking illegal.

Gabriel licked at the underside of his dick and that promptly made him forget about the two women on the other side of the room. He had to look down at the man at his feet. Gabriel licked the head, his fingers tight around his dick. There was a smile playing on his lips again then he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked the hardened flesh into his mouth. Dean moaned loudly, not wanting to tear his eyes away, because damn it, the sight alone turned him on more than anything in a very long time.

Gabriel's mouth was hot and tight and perfect, and skilled... holy mother fuck did he know what he was doing. Dean was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep in the noises he was making even if he wanted to. Gabriel started moving his head, taking more of him into his mouth and Dean let himself get lost in the pleasure of it. The sound of the two women slipped away as background noise.

He was getting close to coming ridiculously fast the way Gabriel worked on him, pushing all the right buttons, so Dean soon pulled on his hair to get him to stop. The shorter man apparently understood the gesture as he let Dean's dick shiny with saliva and precome slip out from his mouth. He looked positively smug. That wouldn't do.

Dean yanked him up from the floor and twisted them around pushing Gabriel to the wall and attacking his mouth with his own again. They both groaned into the kiss and Dean rolled his hips to his, the hard material of Gabriel's jeans separating them, rough on Dean's sensitive skin, but he didn't mind. He used his height and weight to pin Gabriel to the wall, to crowd him completely and kiss him until he was out of breath.

'Bed,' he said simply when he pulled back a little, not much, they stayed a breath away and he was pleased to see that Gabriel's lips were even more swollen and red, that his eyes were dark with want and that his breathing was hard just like Dean's own.

'What, you don't like it right here?' Gabriel asked in return.

'Trust me,' Dean answered in a low tone as he slowly pushed his hips forward again, he felt that Gabriel was hard in his jeans and couldn't wait to get them off of him. 'You want a bed for this.'

Gabriel's eyes locked on his again, heavy with lust and a spark of mischief that just never seemed to disappear. His eyes seemed much clearer than they were in the bar, brighter too and Dean decided that he liked them. Liked their unusual sharp color and the fire that burnt underneath the orbs, he was not someone to get all mushy gushy and romantic over someone's eyes, but Gabriel's he knew he liked, and liked them locked at him the way they were now.

Then Gabriel moved, grabbing onto Dean's T-shirt after he was released from the wall, and he started pulling him across the room. This time Dean didn't even glance at the couch, not caring what was going on there one bit. It was not ideal to walk with a hard-on, but he didn't give a damn about that either. Gabriel carelessly pushed open a door and Dean kicked it closed after they were inside. Gabriel unbuttoned his cuffs then his shirt and Dean pulled his T-shirt over his head too. After Gabriel got half-naked he dropped himself down onto the bed. He looked Dean over again.

'Y'know... I'm usually fine with either position and can also guess what someone wants from me, but I just can't tell with you.' Dean smirked and joined him on the bed, making him lean back fully with a hand on his chest and kneeling up to the mattress.

'That's because I don't have a preference either,' Dean told him.

'Hmm...' Gabriel reached out and rested his hands on his hips, then sliding them back to palm his ass. 'I don't even know what I want more... to fuck you or to let you fuck me.' Dean's face surely betrayed how much he liked both ideas because Gabriel grinned again. Dean let his hands rest on the bed on either side of his head and leaned down to drag his lips down on his jaw. Gabriel pulled him closer until their hips were pressed close again and turned his head. Dean could feel his breath on his ear even before he spoke.

'I think you wanna be fucked tonight,' Gabriel stated and Dean felt how his dick twitched, how his skin got hotter. Well fuck, yes he really really wanted that. He didn't have time to reply with words. Gabriel held onto him and turned them over in one movement settling on top of Dean. He felt good like this, not too heavy, but obviously strong enough to move him. And okay, he was going to explode in his fucking underwear if they didn't get this show on the road and fast.

'Okay, show me what you got,' he challenged with a grin of his own.

They tore and kicked off the rest of their clothing in record time, very much eager to touch bare skin already. Gabriel stood up and opened a drawer opposite the bed while Dean finally got off his jeans and boxers and could toss them away. He leaned back on the mattress when he was completely naked, legs slightly parted, one knee bent while he put his hands up behind his head, his dick hard and heavy between his legs. It was incredibly cocky, but also put him on display in the best way possible. The look on Gabriel's face when he turned back and looked him over was undoubtedly worth it. Dean didn't think himself vain or someone who needed his ego stroked, but the hunger that settled on Gabriel's face was something that made his skin feel tighter and settled such a heat in the pit of his stomach he hadn't felt in a while. Wanting to be taken, devoured. Fuck, did he miss someone looking at him like this.

Gabriel was on the bed a second later tossing down the lube and condoms for now, leaning down above Dean. He put his hands on his thighs, pushing them apart a bit further and dipping his head lower when Dean complied. He kissed a slow, wet trail along Dean's inner-thigh, his fingers moving up on both of his legs. It surprised Dean, to say the least. Gabriel moved up, not touching his dick, but moving to his hips and trailing the line of his hipbones with his lips and tongue, his hands sliding up until they could rest on his waist. This was not how a one night stand felt like, not in Dean's experience anyway, especially not with guys he met in bars. No, usually it was a quick, dirty fuck then "_Goodbye, dude"_, but not this. Gabriel paid him attention, followed the way his body reacted, explored him. Dean only ever treated some of the nicer girls he picked up like this, those he planned to see again or wished he could see again. He chased the thought away as Gabriel kissed his way up on his stomach, moving to one of his nipples to lick on it briefly, closing his lips around it for a moment while his other hand toyed with its twin. Dean's breath picked up again as Gabriel reached his neck and mouthed at the beating pulse and his warm skin.

Dean pulled on him until they could kiss again and wrapped one arm around him as he angled their hips until their dicks lined up and touched. Both of them let out a pleased moan as they started moving, Dean pushing his hips up and Gabriel down, they were already slick a little where they touched with spit and sweat and it made the friction just that more pleasurable. It felt good to kiss and grind like this, to be wrapped up in each other like this, but Dean wanted more now, he was really hard and didn't want to come like this, he wanted to feel more of Gabriel.

'Fuck, I really have to get inside you now,' Gabriel breathed into his mouth, his voice dropped lower as well.

'Oh fuck yes,' Dean replied. Gabriel pushed away from him, settling on his knees again after he shifted his body in between Dean's legs. He quickly slicked up his fingers, tracing a line over his balls before dipping his fingers lower and teasing the ring of muscle, making it slick all around without pushing inside. Dean moved his hips closer to him, because, okay, it had been a while, even if Gabriel didn't know that, but he still didn't need to be treated _this_ gently, especially since he was on his way to very serious blue-balls.

'C'mon' he prompted and Gabriel pushed in one finger right away two knuckles deep. Dean tensed at the sudden intrusion then relaxed as Gabriel wrapped his free hand around his dick and stroked him slightly.

'Careful what you wish for with me, big boy,' Gabriel told him with a breathy chuckle then he pushed the finger in deeper. It slid in much easier now that Dean relaxed to the touch so Gabriel started to move it a little, in and out and around to relax the muscle and pushed in with a second not long after.

It really had been a while for Dean, so until Gabriel pushed inside deep enough to touch the bundle of nerves that lit his body on fire, it was more painful than anything. After that he let himself get lost in the sensation again, the ripples of pleasure washing over his body and tearing moans out of his mouth.

Two fingers became three, and despite the inevitable pain, Dean enjoyed the stretch, the feeling of being opened up and filled. He was moving his hips by the time he relaxed enough for Gabriel's fingers to move in and out of his body easily.

'Gabriel...' he started, but didn't have to say more.

'Oh, I know,' the other man replied immediately. And yes, he did know... the way he touched and stretched Dean, not pushing too far, but just forceful enough, exactly how he liked it, without knowing him. Against all odds it felt like he was with a lover who had the advantage of familiarity. The sudden loss of Gabriel's fingers left him feeling empty, but he didn't have to wait long. Gabriel tore open a condom and rolled in on swiftly. The usual, how to do it mood-killer moment that Dean again would've expected normally was not there. They reached towards each other almost at the same time, Dean spreading his legs wider and Gabriel settled between them, the head of his dick already at his opening. Kissing was again something Dean normally didn't do a lot with one-night-stands, but he grabbed onto Gabriel again and pulled him down to shove his tongue into his mouth to taste every inch of him again and to coax his tongue out to play. Gabriel kissed him back with the same amount of intensity, he grabbed Dean's hip with one hand and one of his thighs with the other and pushed.

Dean groaned into Gabriel's mouth at the feel of the thick head pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Again, he didn't stop to ask whether Dean was okay or if he needed time, but steadily moved deeper, Dean could take it. It was thrilling that the other man did it the way he liked it even without Dean having to ask for it first. They were easily in sync in a way that really should not have been possible.

Gabriel moaned deeply as he bottomed out and kissed Dean again a moment later, holding his body still while their mouths explored each other. He started to move without pulling completely away, his forehead resting on Dean's. It was way more intimate than the situation called for but Dean didn't care, he could feel him moving inside now and he was close and it felt good, so he didn't fucking care about anything else.

Gabriel filled him up perfectly, his dick felt hot and slick and heavy inside and his pace was quickening with every shallow thrust he made. Dean knew that soon he won't be able to keep in the small noises that were threatening to come out of his mouth. Gabriel's thrusts got longer and deeper as he pulled away a little and Dean's quick breath got caught in his throat when the dark golden eyes locked on his own green ones. Gabriel must've liked what he saw on his face, because his next movement was a lot stronger and the pure want on his face just darkened his features further. Dean didn't let go of him as they started to move faster and harder by the second and it didn't seem like Gabriel wanted to move away either, he did manage to angle them just right, so his dick brushed Dean's prostate deliciously, finally tearing off all the noises and words he wanted to keep inside from his lips. Gabriel moaned in return when he heard the first deep groans escaping Dean, way too obviously enjoying hearing them, so the younger man didn't hold back anymore.

'More,' he said without thinking.

'Yes!' Gabriel replied without a beat, like he was expecting it, like he knew Dean would ask and now that he did he really started to move. His hips moving faster, all his thrusts harder than before, pounding into Dean in a punishing pace, and Dean wanted to scream in pleasure how much he liked it. How it lit his entire body on fire, made white blazing pleasure explode inside of him. The bed was moving under them violently, the headboard slamming into the wall heavily and Dean lost every train of thought he might've had inside his head, nothing left just a litany of 'yes' and 'more'.

He knew he had one hand twisted in the bedsheets, the other somehow ended up on Gabriel's ass feeling the movements of his hips and the muscles right under his fingers, or he was even urging him on, he didn't care, there was nothing else, noting that mattered right now but Gabriel's hot body above him and his cock inside of him. He was close, so fucking close... he didn't need much more.

'Oh God, fuck... yes... fuck...' Dean couldn't form words when a hand closed around his leaking cock and stroked a few times, tight grip and quick pace, it took nothing more that that. He was coming all over Gabriel's hand and painted his own stomach and his chest with his come, his muscles tensing and his body writhing on the sheets. Gabriel groaned loudly, his movements loosing their rhythm and becoming erratic, hard thrusts one after another while he pushed inside Dean impossibly deeper, then his body tensed up as his grip on Dean tightened almost painfully. His hips slowed down until he was just gently rocking them and then he finally stopped.

Both of them were panting loudly, covered in sweat and Dean's come and unwilling to move just yet. Dean could focus with his eyes again after a few moments and fuck, he was sure that he almost passed out and seriously, holy shit, it had been a very long time since someone fucked him this thoroughly, if ever. Gabriel's eyes landed on him again, sweat was glistening on his forehead, making some of his honey-colored hair stick to his skin, his face was all relaxed and sated, and the extra color from the heat of his body made him look a lot younger. Dean wasn't sure what he wanted to say because before he could move his lips and form words, Gabriel had already leaned down and claimed his tired mouth into another kiss. Slower, but deep and Dean had to wrap his arms around the man above him in response. Something was here, he knew it, he was sure Gabriel knew it, too.

Gabriel rocked his hips a little during the kiss, he was softening inside but it still managed to pull a small noise out of Dean, which Gabriel answered with a chuckle. They parted and the smile on Gabriel's face was good to see, somehow seemed more honest than any of the smirks he threw at Dean before, he felt as his own lips curled up into an answering smile.

'Well, damn,' he commented.

'Right back atcha,' Gabriel said, then he finally moved to pull out and get rid of the condom. Dean's legs were killing him and he knew that he would be all kinds of sore tomorrow, but was also sure that he would enjoy it, just like every other mark he got. Dean was enjoying the buzz of his orgasm a bit longer, not caring about the mess, he had come and lube on most places. Gabriel flopped back down next to him a few moments later.

'I got clean towels out if you... wanna take a shower maybe,' he offered.

'Don't you wanna go first?'

'I'm not that dirty as you are, big boy,' Gabriel smirked at him and Dean huffed out a tired laugh. His body was against the idea of moving, but he knew that if he didn't do it now he would fall asleep like this and that would be really gross. 'And you might wanna use it now before Lil decides to claim it. She stays inside for hours sometimes, I swear.'

That one sentence managed to make his happy after-glow less happy and glowy, because yeah, Gabriel had a girlfriend, a weird one who was doing the nasty with another chick in the other room, but girlfriend nonetheless.

'Yeah, okay,' Dean answered and rolled out of bed. He spotted the bathroom since the door was slightly open. He was glad he didn't have to get across the living room for it, because while the sight of the two women was supposed to be hot, he was not really in the mood for that right now.

He let the water soothe his muscles and clean his skin, he also found shower-gel that was obviously Gabriel's and the scent did remind him of his a little. He let his mind wander while he showered and remembered that no matter how mind-blowing the sex was, it was still a monumentally stupid idea. He had more important things to do than get laid for once, and if that thought didn't rang in Sam's voice in his head... awesome.

On the other hand, this could turn out good... really good if things went well, and it's not like he screwed up anything, he could start from here. Besides, he was not blind, he knew it was not just him noticing how they clicked so well, almost instantly. Maybe Lilith will not be a problem, Dean didn't know her so he had no way of knowing. He shut the water off when he noticed that he was taking too long, his trailing thoughts made him forget the time. He dried off and, since he didn't bring clothes in, wrapped the towel around himself. Well, that was stupid of course considering that the man in the other room just fucked him silly, but it was a reflex, so he let the towel in place.

He went back to the bedroom and immediately stopped at the sight of Gabriel completely passed out on the bed. His head on the pillow as he lay on his side with his eyes closed. Dean walked closer and looked down at the sleeping man. His first thought was that he spent way too much time in the bath then he reached out and pulled the covers up so that it was over Gabriel's legs and waist. What was wrong with him, seriously? He didn't go all tender and shit over guys for fuck's sake. But the urge was there, to lay down next to Gabriel, to wrap him in his arms, cover his smaller body with his own and sleep in his bed until morning.

Then loud giggles from over the wall reminded him of the girlfriend situation and that this was not just Gabriel's bed... it was _their _bed, Gabriel's and Lilith's. He tore his eyes away from the sleeping man and started to get dressed quietly. He found everything: keys, wallet, but his cellphone he couldn't spot no matter what. Fucking perfect. He searched in the dimly lit bedroom for a while without luck, then he found a different cellphone at the foot of the bed. And since he was tired of searching he entered his own number and made a call. The low vibrating hum came not far away from him and he hung up before the ringtone could start.

As he stood up from the floor with both cellphones in his hand, his gaze lingered on Gabriel again, then he looked down at the number looking back at him on his own cell. He was an impulse kinda guy so he stopped over-thinking it. He searched his pockets for something to write on and came up with his motel bill jammed into his jeans. After he got that he wandered back into the bathroom and grabbed a black eyeliner from the little glass-shelf over the sink. There was a bunch of make-up there and other of Lilith's stuff. Dean scribbled down his number and "Dean" on the piece of paper then went back to the bedroom. Maybe it was stupid, maybe not. He put the note down at a visible place on the nightstand and put Gabriel's cellphone on top of it so that half of the note peeked out from underneath.

For a second he had the urge to lean down to give one more kiss to the sleeping man, but he squashed it down, enough was enough. With that done he turned and left, not even paying attention to the women in the living room. He had a really long day tomorrow and if he was lucky he could catch a few hours of sleep before his little brother woke him up with something so very important that it couldn't wait until a reasonable hour of the day. He already felt sore, but it just made him smile.

x~x~x

Gabriel hated waking up, in general. On some mornings (afternoons) it was even more unpleasant than normally, sometimes there were things that made it better. This was not that morning. His muscles were tired, everywhere, and that was the most pleasant part of waking up, remembering how he tired himself out, because damn... the fact that he woke up alone in bed was not that pleasant. Not that he expected... well, Lilith usually crawled under the sheets even if they were with others... oh fuck that, he was not some whiny bitch, he was perfectly fine having his bed all to himself.

He took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans before he wandered over to the kitchen for a much needed morning coffee. It was just past 11 AM if the clock in the living room was not broken, so technically it was still morning.

'Hey, baby,' greeted Lilith from the table, she was only in a white tank-top and panties as she was swirling her spoon around in a big bowl of berry flakes, that Gabriel knew were sweet as raw sugar, thus the reason it was the favorite of both of them. She was perching on the chair, both feet up, one ducked under her, one knee pulled up to her shoulder as she hunched over the table. There was of course no coffee, because she was a freak who could wake up properly without it, so Gabriel went to make some.

'Did you let Dean out?' Gabriel asked after a few silent moments.

'Umm... you mean your boy-toy?' she asked in return. 'Oh, he bailed last night, thought you kicked him out.'

'Nah, fell asleep... been a long night.'

'That I heard, baby,' she chuckled into her bowl. Gabriel didn't reply just finished making his coffee and started to sip it slowly leaning against the counter. Lilith was staring at him when he turned around.

'What?'

'Are you... like, surprised or something? she asked.

'What? No,' Gabriel replied immediately. He took another gulp and successfully burnt his tongue this time by being too quick.

'Aha... we don't do morning after, be glad he got that message on his own,' she said.

'Yeah,' Gabriel agreed quietly. 'Where's your little bimbo?'

'Kicked her out around 4 AM... god, was she easy,' she laughed. 'One more martini and she would've spread her legs for a gorilla... those must be big...'

'What?' Gabriel could not follow this conversation. He looked at Lilith as she started chuckling again on his reaction. He really looked at her and it clicked as he finally noticed the signs.

'It's not even noon and you're fucking high?' he asked with a deep frown.

'Whaaat?' she looked up at him. 'Gotta be clear for the night, so when else would I be?' she asked. then took another spoonful of cereal and grinned around the spoon in her mouth.

'Ok, fucking awesome.' Gabriel drowned the rest of his coffee and tossed the mug back down to the counter. He turned to leave the kitchen.

'What are you mad about, baby?' Lilith asked.

'Not mad,' Gabriel told her. She rolled her eyes so dramatically that her head lolled around on her shoulder with it.

'You're grumpy... you're only grumpy when you don't get laid... pretty boy not as good as it sounded like?'

'Not mad. Just shut up and eat.' He ended the discussion and left. Lilith didn't answer so she obviously did what was told. She was exceptionally weird when she got high on something, but also easily manageable with the right tone. Gabriel hated dealing with her when she was like this, especially when his mind was clear as glass.

He went back to the bedroom to dress up completely, because no way in hell was he gonna sit around and deal with her drugged out shit first thing in the day, thank you very much. He put on a clean undershirt and shirt, found a clean pair of socks and put his boots back on, then started to gather his stuff from his clothes last night, so he can toss all that was dirty in the laundry basket. Wallet... check... phone. Not in his usual pocket. He went around checking the floor, even under the bed and around the bed, but nothing...

'Hey Lil! Did you see my phone?' He yelled across the apartment.

'Did you check your jacket?' She yelled back. Gabriel rolled his eyes, which she couldn't see of course.

'Why the hell would it be in my jacket? I always keep it in my fucking jeans!'

'Fine! Don't check it!' she yelled back. He was seriously getting annoyed at this point. He grabbed his keys from the nightstand and headed out. He checked the pockets of his jacket before he put it on and found his cell in the second pocket.

'Un-fucking-believable,' he murmured as he put it in his jeans pocket. He was definitely not telling her that she was right.

'Where are you going, baby?' Lilith asked from the kitchen doorway, cereal-bowl clutched in her hands and a full pout on her gorgeous full lips, staring at him with wide eyes – pupils blown wide of course – it's been a long time since he fell for that cute and innocent routine.

'Out,' he told her and left without another word. He walked to the apartment next to theirs, opened the door and walked in without knocking.

'Hey, Patrick,' he greeted once he was in the living room and saw who was inside.

'Hey Gabriel... what-' he stopped forming the question as he saw where Gabriel was headed. 'Yes, by all means, do raid our liquor cabinet. I love it when you do that.'

'Andy owes me,' Gabriel replied easily.

'What? Again? I'm gonna kill that little bastard,' Patrick grumbled as Gabriel took a bottle of bourbon out, it was not the worst kind of stuff so Gabriel counted himself lucky.

'Staring early today, eh?' the other man asked with an amused look on his face.

'Had a shitty morning,' Gabriel told him.

'Would not have expected that after what I heard last night. I mean...' he whistled. 'Those were some serious happy sounds.'

'Seriously? I hate these fucking walls.' Because naturally, every single person he kept up anything that resembled social contact with knows what and who he was doing and when, instantly.

'Bet Lilith has some nice... details to share of her night too, then' Patrick concluded. 'You don't mind me getting those, are you?' Gabriel huffed a laugh and headed towards their window to open it and climb out to the fire escape.

'As long as you're not fucking her,' he replied as he climbed out.

'Don't insult me, I'm too smart to do suicidal shit like that.' Gabriel started going up the metal stairs towards the roof, not waiting whether Patrick wanted to add more to it or not.

He liked to get away from people and no one ever was on the roof, as the main door leading to it from the stairway had a broken lock that no one bothered to fix, so the only way up was through the fire escape, and he was basically the only one willing to use that route to get up there. But then again, why would anyone want to? There was nothing on the roof at all. No secret beauty hidden from most eyes or a beautiful view at the night sky or the sunrise. It was a gray, dirty, dull rooftop and Gabriel liked it nonetheless.

He had his usual spot on the other side where he actually could look down onto the street and not narrow alleys or the outer walls of the surrounding buildings. So he settled there. His back leaned to a brick chimney that had been out of use for who knows how long, just nobody removed it, one feet on the inside, settled on the concrete rooftop, and one slung over the edge, hanging down the side of the building. He took a few deep breaths, one advantage the roof had: he could actually feel some wind on his face that didn't stink of smog.

He opened the bottle he had snatched away from Patrick's and Andy's apartment and took a large gulp. He was ready to admit that he felt shitty, and that he actually had no reason to. So why the hell...

'Fuck it' he took another swing. He knew exactly why he was pissed, mostly at himself. Because for one second, one fucking second he thought that maybe last night was different from the rest. When was he ever gonna learn? He shook his head. He had tons of one-night-stands like this, and he was perfectly content the next day when they were gone. This? This was pissing him the hell off to no end. Something in Dean, something inexplicable was there, something that made him kiss and touch with care, and with the sort of passion he didn't manage to find in himself for so long.

If he closed his eyes he could still picture everything with the utmost detail, how Dean's body moved under his, all the noises that came out of his mouth, the heat and scent of his skin and the tight hotness he buried himself into so deeply. Whatever he did, Dean reacted so perfectly to it; he wanted more when Gabriel did, held onto him, bringing them a lot closer than Gabriel first meant to be, but he didn't mind being pulled down. He kissed back with passion and the way he looked back at Gabriel not breaking his green eyes away, iris blown wide and dark with lust and need... fuck!

He took another swig and let the liquor burn down his throat. Yeah, exactly what he needed, to remember all the details just for it to get even worse. One fucking time he thinks that it's something else and... but then again, what did he expect? One good look at him and Lilith and most knew that they were some serious fuck-ups. And right, he had Lilith. In all her gorgeous broken beauty, with six miles of daddy issues Gabriel could understand all too well, and all possible poison one could get away with. She was convenient mostly, she didn't ask questions about things she was better off not knowing, and neither did Gabriel question her past. It worked... sorta. He didn't love her, but she was good to have around.

He let out a humorless laugh before taking another swig from the bottle. Who the hell would want more than a good fuck, seriously? He wasn't even sure what it was that he thought he felt... just that it felt different. And he was obviously wrong. He doesn't know what he would've done or said to him, but it didn't matter, he didn't get the chance. Oh, so very typical. So stupid to think this life he exiled himself to could change. It's actually lucky it went down like this, it was better this way. He was better off without someone who could affect him like this. This easily and this deeply, with just a look and a touch, it would've turned problematic way too soon and Dean was most definitely better off without him, as well. He raised the bottle to his lips to drink more. He just had to continue things the way they always were.

It was the same night, no difference. Hundreds behind him, hundreds before him. Rinse and repeat, again and again.

x~x~x

End.

x~x~x

Please comment!

I let you know that there will be a sequel (or sequels) for this one later, after I finish my WIP and well, if you guys want it. So let me know. :)


End file.
